It is common for electronic devices to adopt an operating method that supports operations other than button operations and touch operations on a touch screen. Such an operating method works by, for example, displacing the electronic devices.
The application provides a display control device including: a first acquisition unit that acquires operation information indicative of an orientation of an device held by a user; a second acquisition unit that acquires size information in dictate of a size of a content displayed on a display; a determination unit that determines, based on the acquired size information, a scrolling amount by which the content displayed on the display is scrolled in a predetermined direction in accordance with the acquired operation information; and a display controller that controls display of the content performed by the display unit to scroll the content by the determined scrolling amount in accordance with the acquired operation information.